


The Night Encounter

by WriterTailorSpy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time writing Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterTailorSpy/pseuds/WriterTailorSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complaint turns into something fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Encounter

Odo strode into Garak's shop, hands interlock behind his back as he walked in.   
The man he was looking for was ordering some fabric. It was past midnight, so there was no one around.   
"Garak," Odo called sternly.   
Garak looked up in what Odo assumed was supposed to be surprise. Odo wasn't fooled though, he could see the cunning in his eyes. "Constable! To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Odo scowled. "Its about that shipment of yours."  
"Ah yes," Garak said, crossing the room to straighten the clothes on a rack. "The materials from Betazed. It's a fascinating planet really-"  
"The _illegal_ materials yes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate them. If viewed by the wrong species, it could cause severe mental and physical illnesses. "  
Garak blinked. "Ah, Counstable, have you not been told?" he asked innocently. "One second." he walked away and came back with two pads. "Permission from Captain Sisko," he said, referring to the first pad. "And permission from Bajor." He said for the second. "As long as I keep the materials in the back room and don't let anyone except the 'right' species view them."  
"And if _they_ show someone?" Odo inquired, embarrassed about the misinformation.   
"Well, I hardly expect they would. This particular material is only used in certain...mating rituals."  
Odo blushed inwardly. "Oh." was all he said.   
"My dear Constable, are you quite alright?"  
Odo took a step back. "Indeed. My apologies for the interruption."  
Garak frowned and stepped forward. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"  
Odo tried to turn around, but Garak caught his arm. "Are you embarrassed about the sexual rituals? I would've thought you would be accustomed to hearing about that sort of thing."  
Odo looked at the other man. "I am not embarrassed."  
"Really? Tell me Odo, when was the last time you engaged in such rituals?"  
Odo was glad he couldn't blush outwardly. "I don't think that's any of your business. Now, let go of my arm."  
Garak slid closer. "Does this sort of intimacy scare you?" he inquired.   
"Hardly," Odo retorted, pulling at his arm, and wondering whether it was worth it to deform to get out of the Cardassian's grip.   
"Hmm," Garak said, and then, before Odo could react, Garak leant in and kissed him. Odo's eyes widened and he fell back, falling to his natural state, and then reforming three steps away from Garak.   
"Garak!" Odo snapped. "I could have you on harassment."  
"You could," Garak replied nonchalantly, leaning back against a counter. "You could have me here too."   
Odo's eyes narrowed, but he refused to come closer to Garak then necessary. "Garak, I have no idea what your game is-"  
"Ah, then you're not as informed about mating rituals than I originally assumed. Don't worry," he added with an evil grin, "I can teach you." He stepped closer, and Odo took a step away, unfortunately the step he took, took him further away from the door.   
Garak's grin darkened even more. "I thought you weren't scared."  
"I'm not." Odo said quickly.   
"Good." Garak said, stepping closer once more. Odo quickly retreated, further into the shop.   
"If you don't mind, I do have work to do."  
"Go ahead," Garak said, stepping aside, and gesturing towards the door.  
Odo gave him a suspicious look and stood where he was.   
"Perhaps you don't want to leave?" Garak suggested innocently.   
"Perhaps I'm worried that you'll attack me if I try to leave?"  
"Ah, so you admit you're worried?"   
Odo scowled. Garak was right. He _didn't_ want to leave. There was something about Garak that was....alluring. He was different than anything Odo ever knew. Different than the Bajorans, the Federation and even the Cardassians. He was mysterious and complicated. Different from the other crooks, especially Quark. Where Quark was blatant and obvious, Garak was complex and intelligent. And attractive, Odo admitted to himself.   
"I don't hear a no," Garak said.   
Odo frowned. "No."  
"Ah Odo," Garak said, once again closing the distance between them. "You're making this too easy."  
Odo shuddered softly as Garak touched his face, and pulled him in for another kiss.   
"Computer, dim lights, lock the door," Garak commanded. The computer beeped as it complied.   
Odo raised an eyebrow, but his retort dissipated as Garak's hand slipped under his clothes. Odo let his clothes morph into his skin.   
Garak chuckled. "How handy." he murmured.   
Odo grinned back, having committed himself to the act he was about to partake in, and pulled Garak close, wrapping his arms around the Cardassian.   
Garak pulled Odo down to the floor, behind the bench. Garak chuckled again. "I wonder just how fun your Changeling physiology is."  
Odo scowled as his body heated up. "Just get on with it-" He suddenly felt Garak's member against his thigh and he gasped, instantly regretting it and biting his lip.   
Garak tilted his head with that cheeky smile on his face. "So you _are_ new to this."   
Odo looked away. Garak leant down and kissed Odo's neck.   
"How are we going to do this?" Odo inquired.  
"Hmm." Garak looked over Odo. "Turn over." He complied. "Get rid of the pants." He complied again. "Now," Garak murmured, stripping off his own pants. "This might hurt a bit."   
As Garak entered Odo, he let his body deform slightly, just so that it didn't hurt.   
Garak grinned again,laughing. " _Very_ handy."  
Odo moaned, and Garak pulled Odo onto his lap, rocking back and forward gently.   
"So Odo," Garak asked between grunts, "enjoying yourself?"   
Odo moaned again.   
"Good," Garak said. "I was a bit worried," he admitted, "that perhaps your body wouldn't respond."  
Odo's body definitely was responding. Even in the humanoid way of arousal.   
Garak bit Odo's neck slightly, and let his hands drift down between Odo's legs. "How interesting." As their pace quickened, Odo's coherency (as it was) deteriorated quickly.   
Odo was the first to come, with a loud guttural cry. Garak made a similar noise as he too came, and they both fell down, curling up next to each other as they panted.   
Odo closed his eyes and listened to Garak's heartbeat.   
Garak grinned and turned over to watch the Changeling. "I'll save some of the material for next time, Constable. I wonder if you'll react like the Betazoids."  
"You assume there's going to be a next time?"  
"Ah Constable, no one who makes noises like _that_ is going to be satisfied with just one round."


End file.
